Kiss Me Silly!
by a spark of insanity
Summary: In closet kissing sessions at a party full of drunk teens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The closet dark, (where the hell was that light switch?), causing her claustrophobia to kick in, the four walls closing in on her. She had to remind herself to breathe, oh dear god -

"Breathe," a voice said next to her ear murmured.

And she jumped to high heaven, gasping, quickly pulling out her inhaler when oxygen decided to evade her yet again. Her eyes focused on the figure next to her, and she remembered, "seven minutes in heaven." How could this had happened she hadn't meant to participate, she was making her way through the crowded room and the next thing she knew Ino was pulling her in the opposite direction. And she found herself sitting on her bottom with a bottle spinning in a circle. When it misfortunately landed on her, her opalescent eyes cautiously looked up in her already flustered state and met the aquamarine lined by black _"Gaara"_ she nearly fainted. How she was going to kill her bestie, and another thing who the hell plays seven minutes in heaven at a party full of sixteeners and up!

It had been approximately two minutes and her closet champion hadn't uttered a word since his oh-so-nice advice concerning her well- being. The seconds stretched on long and Hinata felt herself getting more nervous by the second, and just when she was about to scream out in frustration and stalk out of the closet. A hand hesitantly came up and caressed the side of her face, then more confidently bringing her to face him.

Her breathe caught, here was Gaara self proclaimed loner, a title running in league with Sasuke-san. Popular to boot, he blames it all on his other wise outgoing sibling, and their need to drag him up the social ladder with them. And best friends with her former love interest as she so likes to tell herself.

It wasn't like she liked Gaara, course he was gorgeous duh! It's just she never been kissed before, so when he leaned forward murmuring, " lets give them something to talk about." She nearly blanched, but was silenced by the soft lips that caressed hers, followed by butterfly kisses. Hyuuga Hinata saw stars.

Her lips soon parted as he grew bolder, tongue skilled as he made her feel absolutely alive. A moan escaped her and she was caught by surprise at the sound. He changed the angle of the kiss, accommodating himself and her. She pushed herself as close to him as she could and in turn his grip tightened.

When they pulled away gasping, faces flushed, Hinata dazed feeling like puddy in his arms and Gaara smirked and automatically reached for her again. And as their lips were about to meet in perfect harmony. The door to the closet was wrenched open.

"Dudes your turn's were-"

Bright blue eyes widened and lewd whistles and laughter erupted as they were caught, faces red ( rather Hinata's). The blond chuckled, "Gaara it's time for the next victims, you two can take that in an upstairs rooms."

Gaara simply looked smug.

Hinata didn't think she could get anymore red and she glared at Ino from across the circle, as she smiled sheepishly at her. But the upside was she got to make out with a hot guy, and from the way he had his arm around her waist, and was leaning down to kiss her neck; the session wasn't up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mushy, Mushy, Mushy ......................Okay I'm done.**

Once, twice, thrice, okay one more kiss for the road.

"Hinata," an exasperated voice called.

"Gaara, dude seriously," another voice complained.

"You must let him express his feelings of love, the power of youth shall always prevail!"

The school bell had rung for first period and everyone was scurrying to class to avoid detention slips and in school suspension. They went ignored as the two standing at the center of the chaos were enraptured in their own world. So it go's the first week of a new relationships; the lovey dovey stares, whispered promises, discovering each other quirks, likes and dislikes and so on.

Yes they were now a couple, the make-out session had led to the exchanging of numbers. In which they wasted to time getting together that Saturday, and Gaara being his blunt self asked her straight out if she wanted to go with him. Hinata's response was filled with her usual stuttering, blushes answered a shy yes.

Their date was filled with questions on whatever came to mind. Hinata was claustrophobic, despised smoking, favorite color was purple (duh!), had learned how to surf at four and never stopped, yet surprisingly never got a tan either. Hated being the center of attention even though the type of friends she had demanded otherwise. Gaara is an avid reader, prefers that over socializing, has surprisingly traveled a lot, has a mild case of OCD (but seriously who doesn't). Because his friends sometimes influenced him he loved a good laugh or two and loathed being lied to.

That Monday they strolled into school hands intertwined. A euphoric look gracing Hinata's face, a first time look of contentment on Gaara's. The questing eyes of their peers burning holes into their backs as they walked the halls. And as typical high school is, gossip spread and rumors spread like wild fire. Ranging from the rendezvous of how they met, and the only reason the "unattainable" Garra stayed with her was for an easy lay. How the neutral Hyuuga Hinata of the social cast was an undercover whore. To the preposterous; "Gaa-chan" was abducted by aliens, and they injected a love potion that was meant especially for Hinata because she was in cahoots with them.

That one they laughed at, but many others left Hinata in tears. The fan-girls simply couldn't believe that their idol had chosen such a nobody, and continued to be armhouses. But did so quietly afraid for their social lives, after being threatened none to subtly over the morning announcements. Where Temari, who now considered Hianata a sister, stated, "And for those out there sitting in your desk thinking frivolous things, get this through your head. Bullying will not be tolerated especially to those I consider special to me," at this point she was standing with her fist clenched, raised threateningly. "Hopefully that message is clear or else," and a demoralizing smile graced her face.

Yet again a laugh was shared, because everyone knew Temari was a force of nature. And Hinata had flushed at the bluntness of it all and thanked her graciously.

People were going to talk; plain and simple. And so because Gaara loved to put on a show every blue moon, just to get a point across. When Hinata strolled into the cafeteria, face blotchy from recent crying, headed for the "it" table. Gaara met her halfway, eyes of most the cafeteria on him, pulled her unrepentantly into his embrace. And kiss her breathe away, moments passed and when he pulled away staring down at her flushed faced, her limp in his arms. He said loud enough for those who had gone quiet enough to hear,

"I love you."

Gasped erupted and Hinata's eyes widened and she felt the fuzzing over and then black. Gaara shifted her limp body and looked over his shoulder to everyone that was watching, with a look that clearly said "what now?"

And he did give them something to talk about.

-------

The back of her jacket was grasped and Hinata found herself being dragged away from her boy friend and slowly being carried with the crowd.

"I I see y-you in second period," she called, her expression a bit wistful.

His was amused and he cracked a small smile, "yah."

"I love you," she mouthed.

"Me, too," he mouthed back.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, but he didn't acknowledge it, his gaze locked on his disappearing girlfriend.

"Whipped are we not?" Came the happy go lucky voice of his best friend.

"Maybe Naruto," Gaara's deep hoarse voice murmured, "and strangely I find nothing wrong with it."

Naruto laughed in response and they both turned with Lee heading to first period.

-----

Hinata, finally standing on her own feet, stared indignantly at her friends.

"What?!" Ino asked, perturbed.

"Y-you dragged me away from G-Gaara."

"We were going to be late and still are if you don't move it!"

Tenten remained quiet but laughed.

"What are you laughing shouldn't you be with Mr. long hair, does care? And Hinata you should be grateful I'm the reason you and Gaara even got together," Ino bitched.

"W-what ever," and Hinata walked ahead, seeming peeved, but thought happily, 'at least I get to see him in seventy minutes.'

Everything was going to be alright, yah everything.


End file.
